Docteur !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Dans le cadre de "Un Maître : une fan-fiction", voici celle concernant le Maître du film de 1996 - intitulé tout simplement "Doctor Who" -. C'est l'incarnation du Maître sur laquelle il est le plus difficile d'écrire, tellement elle est peu sympathique et peu intéressante. Voici donc ce OS sur le Master!Roberts le Docteur est le Huitième, incarné par Paul McGann .


La cellule n'est qu'un trou grossièrement creusé dans la terre dont on a bétonné le haut pour former un toit. Ainsi, c'est ici, sur Skaro, où résident les pires ennemis des Time Lords, que se finit sa course !

Il ne sait par quelles négociations ces éternels adversaires se sont mis d'accord contre lui, mais le résultat est là. C'est ici que son exécution est programmée. Ou qu'elle va l'être dans peu de temps.

Et pas de porte de sortie cette fois. Le sol de terre est sa seule couche. Aucun meuble, juste les chaines qui le retiennent liées au plafond de béton. On ne le tirera de ce trou que pour l'amener à sa mort.

Ses pensées sont à la fois mornes et pleines de colère. Et toujours tournées vers la même personne.

_Docteur !_

_Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu que nous partions à la conquête de l'Univers ensemble ?_

_Nous aurions été irrésistibles. Impossibles à battre. Nous aurions fait des miracles. Rendu la vie de milliards et de milliards d'individus juste et droite. Fais échec au hasard, donc au malheur._

_L'Univers marche mal, tu le sais. Il va de travers. Il lui faut un Maître. N'est-ce pas ce que nous pensions quand nous étions enfants ? Rêvant aux étoiles et à leurs milliards de mondes._

_Mais tu n'as pas voulu. Et tu m'as fait échec, toujours, lorsque, seul, je tentais de prendre le pouvoir, puisque tu ne voulais pas le faire avec moi._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entre ses pieds quelque chose bouge. Une tête semi transparente pousse la terre du nez et l'animal se glisse hors du sol. C'est une créature allongée et plate qui laisse derrière elle une trace de mucus. Il la touche du bout du doigt. N'importe quelle distraction, qui puisse lui faire oublier un instant la pensée de sa mort prochaine, est la bienvenue.

Il reçoit comme une décharge et une sensation remonte le long de son bras, de son cou et explose dans sa tête. Comme une pensée confuse, une pensée animale. L'être s'étale sur le sol et semble s'y intégrer. Pas tout à fait, il reste un miroitement. Il pose la main dessus, son cœur battant à tout rompre (un seul cœur, il est dans un corps humain qu'il a volé, à la fin des ses régénérations). Il vient d'avoir une idée. Une idée qui lui permettra peut-être de s'en sortir.

Un contact s'établit. Il envoie dans l'étrange créature une pensée et l'animal se reforme et ressort de la terre. Il sourit. Ça marche ! Il essaye plus difficile. Et se retrouve rampant au raz du sol, regardant ce corps humain qu'il vient d'abandonner et s'affaisse doucement. Il le regagne, frémissant d'excitation.

Il saisit la bête et la manipule. Il essaye plusieurs façons de se glisser en elle, de revenir, de la contrôler. Le contact mental lui permet de mieux connaitre les possibilités de l'animal. Et elles sont immenses ! Quelle créature extraordinaire ! Il commencerait presque à croire que quelqu'un veille sur lui, tellement la solution à ses problèmes se trouve toujours là quand il en a besoin.

Un petit moment désagréable quand il doit intégrer sa solution en lui-même. Elle se glisse par sa bouche dans son corps.

Quand on vient le chercher pour lui lire la sentence et l'exécuter, c'est avec un calme parfait qu'il marche vers la mort.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Des cendres de son corps, il reforme la créature rampante. Il avait raison, il a fait un pari sur l'avenir et il a gagné. Il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir faire ça, mais c'était la seule solution, la seule possibilité de survie et il a gagné ! Ses pensées triomphantes et haineuses s'adressent toujours au :

_Docteur !_

_Je te hais Docteur ! Je vais prendre ton corps et tes régénérations ! Que cet individu inutile, qui se contente de jouer les touristes, alors qu'il y a tant à faire, serve au moins à quelque chose. Qu'il serve à me redonner vie, à me redonner plusieurs vies._

_Je prendrais soin de ce corps, Docteur, j'en prendrais grand soin. Tous les jours, je serais dans ta peau et je penserais à toi. Ce sera un peu comme si nous étions tous les deux. Et nous partirons enfin à la conquête de l'Univers, ensemble._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement. Jamais un de ses plans n'avait aussi facilement été mené à son terme. Quelques péripéties, juste assez pour rendre le combat intéressant. Les stupides humains avaient bien joué leur rôle. Même l'alliée du Docteur était devenue la sienne. C'est le moment du triomphe, le moment où enfin, il va pouvoir éliminer son vieil ennemi et prendre sa place.

« JE SUIS VIVANT ! JE SUIS VIVANT ! »

NOOOOON ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! NOOOOON ! Il a échoué ! Échoué ! Encore !

_Docteur !_

_Encore une fois, tu gagnes ! Pourquoi gagnes-tu ? Tu es moins malin que moi ! C'était moi qui te battais toujours, au savoir et aux coups de poing, autrefois, sur Gallifrey !_

_Meurt, créature humaine qui m'a trahit et m'a fait chuter ! Meurt Docteur, puisque tu ne peux me servir de réceptacle !_

_Pourquoi es-tu si fort ? Tu l'emportes encore et c'est moi suis entrainé vers ce trou, cet horrible trou qui me fait si peur !_

_Je te hais et la main que tu me tends, je la refuse ! Je la refuse ! Et je te dis :_

"JAMAIS !"

"DOCTEEEEEUR !"

_Sauve-moi !_


End file.
